A video data may be encoded for a variety of reasons. For example, the video data may be encoded to provide accurate transmission of the video data across a communication medium (e.g., Internet). The video data may be compressed through the encoding through an application of a predictive frame creation process, in which frames of a stream of the video data reference other frames having similar properties in the stream.
The predictive frame creation process may encode data non-linearly, meaning that future frames may need to be encoded prior to previous frames (e.g., when a bidirectional predictive frame methodology is used). This may introduce delays that make it difficult to transmit the video data when it is duplex communication (e.g., video conferencing). Furthermore, both frames that serve as references to other frames and frames which do not serve as references to other frames may apply a similar quantization coefficient to compress data. Therefore, bits may be wasted on frames that do not help to create new frames.